


Winter Get Together

by Luffymarra



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Good times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: It's Garrus and Jane's turn to host the annual get together.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	Winter Get Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seleenermparis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/gifts).



Garrus woke slowly and stretched slightly, then looked down at the woman in his arms. He smiled at the peaceful look on her face and reached up to brush a few stray red hairs out of her face. It used to be so rare to see her so relaxed in sleep, but Garrus was thankful that he was getting to see it more and more each day. He glanced up and out their bedroom window and watched as the sun slowly painted the snow-covered trees lightning red. While he didn’t like the cold, he didn’t mind the cuddles before the fire or snuggling in bed like now. 

Feeling his wife shift in his arms, he looked back down and softly nuzzled the top of her head. Pulling back, Garrus watched her bright green eyes open and a soft loving smile cross her face.

“Morning, love. Have you been watching me sleep again?” Jane leaned up and kissed him, while he chuckled in amusement.

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s the best thing to see every morning.”

Jane snorted and leaned up to kiss him again. They spent several minutes just lying there, kissing and soaking up each other’s presence. Arms around each other, legs tangled, foreheads pressed together, until the alarm clock by the bed began to go off with a beeping that grew louder and louder with each passing minute. Garrus groaned and buried his head into her neck, which caused her to giggle and hug his head, running her fingers along his fringe. 

“Come on, oh great Archangel, we need to get up and get the day started.” 

“Nope. Staying right here.”

Jane laughed and kissed the side of his mandible, then scratched under his fringe which made Garrus purr and nuzzle into her neck.

“Come on, love. We need to get up and get started. It’s our turn to host the get together this year.” Garrus sighed against her neck and they lay there another moment before she looked at the clock and thought of a way to get him out of bed. “We have enough time for you to help wash my back,” Jane whispered near his ear.

He froze for a moment, and Jane took the opportunity to slip out of his arms, turn off the alarm, and headed toward their bathroom, pulling off her tank top on the way. When he heard the sound of the water running in the shower he quickly got out of the bed and pulled off his own shirt and pants while moving to join her under the water.

******************************

An hour later, they headed for the kitchen. Jane went around gathering the ingredients for dinner, while Garrus gathered the pots and pans she would need. Jane pulled out a very old cookbook and turned to one of the recipes that she knew most everyone would like. 

“Did you and Tali talk about what you two wanted to eat today?”

Garrus laughed and grabbed the datapad he had left on the counter. “Yes, I finally got her down from twenty choices to five. They are all easy to make items. Though I can’t blame her for having such a hard time deciding. Ever since she has been able to start taking off her helmet, for short periods of time, and actually eat whole food, she’s wanted to try everything.” He handed her the datapad and she began to look over the recipes on it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head to rest on her shoulder, she hummed in contentment and after a few minutes turned her head to kiss his cheek. 

“These are good choices. I’m sure she’ll love them. Now,” she reached down and squeezed his talons. “Out of the kitchen. I’d rather not have half the food caught on fire again.”

Garrus groaned. “Amaten! I told you, that it wasn’t my fault that Grunt decided to help that year. I do know how to cook.”

“Your sister begs to the contrary.”

“My sister has a big mouth.” He sighed, and nuzzling her neck one more time, he pulled away from her. “I’ll set the table, grab some more wood for the fires and make sure everything is ready for when the others arrive. Maybe once I’m done, I can be your taste tester for the Dextro food.” 

Jane smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek one more time. When Garrus moved to leave the kitchen, Jane moved to start mixing the food and turned on the radio. The rest of the morning, they worked on their respective tasks, until their friends started to arrive. 

Samara and Liara were the first to arrive and after saying hello to Garrus and putting down their gifts near the tree, moved to help Jane in the kitchen, since Garrus was banned from helping and none of the other cooks of the group had arrived yet. Ashley showed up with Miranda and Jack half an hour later, they went into the den and put down their gifts. Garrus got them some drinks and after they ribbed him by asking if he ‘helped’ with any of the food, pulled the torin into catching up and trying to guess what some of the gifts might be. 

Wrex and Grunt arrived next, Wrex bellowed a greeting to Jane before moving toward the den to put his gifts with the others. Grunt moved to help in the kitchen and was quickly chased out by the three women working on the food, much to the amusement of the crew in the den. They poked fun at the young Krogan, then pulled him into trying to guess what was in his gifts. 

Jacob, James, Steve, and Zaeed arrived next and Garrus brought them drinks, then went around to refill everyone else's drinks. He had to keep chasing James and Jacob away from the gifts so that they would stop shaking all of them. Tali, Kasumi, and Samantha were the last to arrive, and as they were settling into the den, Jane and the others came out of the kitchen to join the group in the den while the last of the food cooked. 

Garrus and Jane relaxed in the love seat together. Laughter and stories filling the air, as the crew shared the stories of what they had been up to that year. Looking down, Garrus smiled at the contented look on his mate's face and nuzzled her hair, then Wrex pulled him into a discussion on the better weapon to use on certain missions. When Jane's omnitool went off, the crew moved to the dining room and the next little bit was filled with food and more stories of the last year, as well as plans for the year to come. 

********************

Hours later, when the presents had been opened and the mess cleaned up, Garrus joined Jane in the window seat. Pulling a blanket around the time of them, Garrus pulled her into his lap and cuddled close to her. They watched the new snow fall outside, enjoying the peace of once more having their home to themselves. 

"I love you, Garrus." 

Garrus looked down at Jane, and staring into her green eyes, he felt humbled by the amount of love shining there. Leaning down he kissed her and nuzzled the top of her head.

"I love you too, Jane. There is no Vakarian without Shepard." 

Jane smiled and kissed him hard, then moved and got up, tugging on his hand, which made him tilt his head in curiosity. 

"The present I gave you earlier was the only one. The other is in the bedroom. Want to see?"

Garrus smirked and they walked hand in hand back to their bedroom.


End file.
